Liquid crystal display (“LCD”) devices are a type of flat panel display (“FPD”) device that is widely used recently. An LCD device generally includes two substrates including electrodes disposed thereon and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two substrates.
Upon applying voltage to the two electrodes, liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer may be rearranged such that an amount of transmitted light may be controlled in the LCD device.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concepts, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.